Te regalo
by Mikeiry
Summary: bueno este en un one-shot de nejiten me encanta esta pareja soy pesima en el summary porfavor lean!


Holas

Holas! Aquí con otro pequeño one-shot de nejiten para todos los que aman esta linda pareja (entre ellos yo xD)

Un día casi como cualquier otro ¿casi? ¿Casi por que? La respuesta se encuentra ahora en la mansión hyuuga ¿y que es lo diferente de lo normal ahí? Es que la tímida chica Hyuuga había decidido invitar a sus amigas Sakura y Tenten a pasar un rato en su casa. En eso a Sakura le dan ganas de tomar un baño a si que van a los baños termales que hay en la mansión hyuuga. Los baños son grandes y cómodos ahí un baño para chicas a la derecha, uno para chicos a la izquierda y en el centro uno mixto. Un grito que se debió a que, cuando las 3 chicas entraron, se oyó un ruido

¿Que es eso chicas? – pregunto la chica del cabello rosa-.

no lo se- dijo la dueña de casa – Tenten-san, hecha un vistazo al otro lado del muro, por favor

claro- dijo la poseedora de los ojos color chocolate y observo - AHHHHH!! – ahí esta el elemento fuera de lo normal-.

Tenten-san- que te ocurre – pegunto preocupada la oji-perla-

Ne- neji – dijo Tenten con la cara toda colorada-.

¿Neji-nisan? –pregunto la dueña de casa – así es que, Neji-nisan dice que el baño de los chicos esta siempre muy lleno y como nadie usa el mixto, lo utiliza él.

Entonces la chica del cabello con un color fuera de lo común, o sea Sakura, miro a Tenten con una cara de que algo malo terminaría pasando y al verlo, Tenten ( que la mayoría de las personas) se asusto. Justo en ese momento pafffff

Que sucede –dijo el genio Hyuuga- ¿Tenten?

Hola Neji – dijo la chica- _que le digo-pensaba- sakura para que me tiraste al otro lado de l muro-._

¿Quieres bañarte?

¿Por qué lo dices? –dijo Tenten sin ninguna otra mejor excusa para decirle-.

Porque estas lista para bañarte –dijo Neji haciendo su pose de genio – y porque entraste a un baño

A si claro- dijo la chica de los ojos chocolate y entro al agua-.

Mientras en el otro lado de la muralla

Sakura- san deberíamos irnos

Para que Hinata, no me quiero perder este espectáculo

_Que haré esto esta mal-pensaba Hinata- Tenten es mi mejor amiga y no puedo dejar que se le arruina por que Sakura quiere hacer de curiosa, además que puede hacer después de todo estamos en mi casa- concluyo para si la chica-._

Hinata ven a ver

Te dije vamonós- dijo tomando a la chica de los ojos jade y levándola de allí pero no sin antes hacerle una seña a Tente informándole por así decirlo que ahora estaba sola con Neji al saber esto la chica se sonrojo hasta que el hyuuga le dijo

¿Porque viniste a los baños mixtos?

Porque – decía la chica mientras intentaba pensar que podía inventarle al genio Hyuuga – y por que no puedo

No es que no puedas – ahora era el quien no sabia que responderle, así que decidió que lo mejor seria cambiar el tema – Sabes esta agua oculta el diseño de mosaicos en el que estamos quizás si le hecho un vistazo a toco lo que esta bajo esta agua –dijo esperando la reacción de la kunoichi que no fue la que precisamente la que el esperaba

¡Como se te ocurre –grito enojada la kunoichi- decir esas cosas!

Lo lamento -dijo el joven hyuuga- para recompensarte te voy a dar un regalo

Un regalo – dijo la kunoichi extrañada-.

Si mira el cielo te lo dedico a ti tenten

La chica miro el cielo en la enorme gama de colores del atardecer que se presentaba ante sus ojos chocolate. Se quedo mirando hasta que el cielo se oscureció y la luna comenzó su recorrido por el cielo. En aquellos días una vez ido el sol hacia bastante frió dadas las circunstancias la kunoichi de las armas comenzó a tiritar ya que aunque estuvieran en las aguas termales sus brazos no quedaban del todo cubiertos, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Neji.

Deberíamos compartir el calor –dijo el joven Hyuuga- la chica solo lo miro extrañada- digo que te acerques para compartir el calor-

A claro -se acerco un poco-

Yo decía que te acercaras mas – dijo esto y se puso al lado de la kunoichi que aun tiritaba de frío-.

_Quizás deberíamos salir –pensaban ambos pero ninguno de los 2 quería irse-._

Sigues teniendo frió, Tenten- dijo Neji la chica asintió al saber esto el chico la rodeo con su brazo dejándola medio abrazada

Aun tengo frío – dijo tenten con la esperanza de que el la abrazara por completo-

De acuerdo entonces- tomo a Tenten de la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas y la rodeo con sus 2 brazos- ¿esta mejor así?

No- dijo la kunoichi que, luego rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del chico y acurruco su cabeza en el pecho de neji- así esta mucho mejor

Sabes no creo tener otra oportunidad así –dijo mientras la chica sacaba la cabeza de su pecho para verlo a los ojos - Tenten lo que te quiero decir no lo puedo expresar con palabras por que es demasiado grande para describirlo, entonces voy a mostrártelo ¿te molestaras si lo hago?

No

Entonces –dijo el chico y con un brazo tomo el mentón de la chica y la besó con un beso suave y tierno pero que a la vez demostraba todo lo que la quería – luego ambos se separaron por falta de oxigeno y se quedaron mirando frente a frente con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-

¿Y eso que significa?

Que te amo Tenten y siempre lo haré, por eso quería pedirte algo muy importante para mi ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Yo –dijo la chica choqueada de felicidad por lo que acababa de oír-.

Entonces no quieres

Yo te responderé con – la chica no continuo la frase por que ella se lanzo a besar al chico del cual había estado enamorada tanto tiempo, lo beso llena de felicidad por 2 cosas porque el le correspondía y porque el le había podido noviazgo, el beso fue mas corto que el anterior pero este demostraba mas felicidad, una vez separados-.

Y eso ¿que significa? –dijo Neji-.

Tu eres en genio Hyuuga –dijo imitando la típica posición de genio que el solía poner- tu dime

Entonces si quieres

Claro que si

Entonces si te puedo dar mi otro regalo

¿tu otro regalo?

Si –le dijo el genio Hyuuga- este te demuestra cuanto te quiero

¿Y cual es?

Son las estrellas

Yo también te las regalo

En serio

Si para que te respondan

¿Para que me respondan que? –dijo Neji algo desconcertado-.

Por que se que tarde o temprano me preguntaras cuanto te quiero- dijo la kunoichi experta en armas con toda la razón de su parte-.

¿Y cuento me quieres?

Pues tendrás mucho trabajo

¿Por que?

Porque yo te quiero como todas las estrellas del cielo

Te amo Tenten

Y yo a ti, mi querido Neji

Aquí termina espero que les haya gustado, para dedicado para todos los fans de nejiten


End file.
